Bacteriocins are extracellular proteinaceous antimicrobial substances produced by various species of bacteria that exert a bactericidal activity on the same or closely related species. W. J. Lyon and B. A. Glatz, Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 57:701-706 (1991). One of the best studied of the bacteriocins are the colicins produced by Escherichia coli. Members of the genus Escherichia are part of the normal flora and almost universal inhabitants of the intestinal tracts of warm-blooded animals and humans. However, some strains of Escherichia are pathogenic and have been implicated in a dysentery-like diarrhea. Enterohemorrhagic E. coli are becoming increasingly widespread as food-poisoning agents. These bacteria have caused serious illnesses in the form of copious bloody diarrhea and hemolytic-uremic syndrome. N. Mermelstein, Food Technol. 47:90-91 (1993).
The organisms which have been associated with these syndromes are toxin-producing E. coli strain 0157:H7. Dairy cattle are considered as a major source of this strain, and E. coli O157:H7 has been isolated from bovine feces and raw milk. The organism has also been isolated from retail samples of beef, pork, lamb, chicken and venison. In humans, E. coli O157:H7 has caused numerous food-borne illnesses which have recently been associated with improperly cooked ground beef patties. In January, 1993, more than 475 individuals became seriously ill and two individuals died after they consumed undercooked ground beef at restaurants located in several western states in the United States. This incidence was the sixteenth outbreak of food-borne illnesses traced to E. coli O157:H7 and the sixth outbreak associated with undercooked ground beef. Consequently, the quality and safety of meat supplies has become a primary concern of both the meat industry and consumers.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a substance which may be used to protect meat and other food products against contamination by E. coli O157:H7 and other like pathogenic Enterobacteriaceae. Another object is to provide a method for inhibiting and/or eliminating food pathogens such as E. coli O157:H7 in meat and other food products, and on the surfaces of meat processing equipment, and other related apparati such as cutting boards and the like.